Do we just remain friends?
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Anise's best friend is Sync, however she likes Ion and Sync has to deal with that fact, but will he do anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

My first Anise/Sync

That's not part of the story line!

YAY!

P.S. I don't own them...

or do I?

* * *

"Umm Ion? Would...would you go out with me?!" a tiny brunette girl the age of seventeen blushed beet red as she stood in front of a blushing green haired boy. The two teenagers stood in front of the first Score Pilgrimage stone in the middle of the town, as they stood in front of each other stuck in that moment in time, everyone else was obvious to them.

"Anise...I'd love to but I can't" the boy stuttered with a sad voice, he stood a head higher than Anise so he didn't see that under her brown bangs Anise's equally brown eyes widened in pure shock,

"It...it's okay! really! haha I know your really busy and stuff!" she smiled as she scratched the back of her head,

"Anise...I'm really sorry I really want to but..."

"No! it's okay really Ion! I understand!" and she did understand, he was an A+ student, the top of the class, pride of Daath High school. While she was a below average student, she wasn't the best at school, nor was she anyone's pride, she even almost failed the tenth grade. Yet even though she understood it still deeply hurt to be told otherwise.

"I'll...see you later k?" Anise pulled a smile out and turned to run before Ion had any chance to say anything.

It hurt her deeply.

* * *

"Hey Arietta have you seen Anise?" a lightly skinned boy with vibrant green eyes asked a blushing pink haired girl,

"Ah! Sync! umm I think she when towards the apple tree in the back" Arietta explained,

"Thanks" with a stone face Sync left as quickly as he came. Taking Arietta's breath as well.

Sync made his way towards the huge apple tree behind the high school, from the highest branch you could see the top of the cathedral, only a few miles away. He and Anise would often sit up there when they just needed to talk to someone. He was her best friend since childhood and she was his.

"Hey Anise! what are you doing up there? come down! let's get something to eat!" they were juniors now and they were allowed to eat off campus, so Sync decided to take Anise out for some food, hoping both of them would be paying. However knowing Anise, she would find some excuse to not pay.

"Anise! hey you up there?!" Sync called out, a bit annoyed that he was ignored when he felt something was wrong. His green brows knitted and a frown appeared on his face, while his head was turned up trying to catch his friend, his eyes were worried.

"Aright! I'm coming up there!" he proclaimed and made his way up, with his small body he was agile but that didn't mean he was weak. He automatically saw Anise's small back and swiftly made his way up, until he sat right next to her.

"Hey I called to you! what's up..." his words were lost when his green eyes fell upon Anise's shaking form, she was curled up into a ball as he could hear her quiet sobs

"Anise! what happened? did that bitch Arietta say something to you?" he knew Anise and the pink haired girl REALLY didn't get along, they were always rivaling about Ion, he just didn't get why? Ion was nothing special, sure he was the pride of the school but so what? of course he really didn't like the pink haired girl ether, she would always pick on Anise when they were younger.

"Anise what is it? tell me" Sync said quietly, he was never the type of guy to be soft, but only around Anise would he let his guard down. Of course she would do the same, after all she would rather be caught dead than let anyone see her like this.

"Anise you know you can talk to me" the green eyed boy whispered as he put his left hand on the crying girls back,

"I...I'm such an idiot! aren't I Sync?" Anise asked not really asking the boy beside her, he only answered with a confused look

"What are you talking about Anise?"

"...I asked Ion out" when the words left her lips Sync's green eyes widened with surprise

"You what?! are you serious?!" he couldn't believe it! he knew she liked Ion but he thought it was just a crush! he never would have thought she would go and ask the genius out!

"I asked him but he said he was too busy" through her tear streaked face she smiled humorlessly

"I should have known, he is the genius of the school, College's are already looking at him he has a lot on his shoulder's already, there would be no way he would go out" she turned her eyes to the cathedral where Ion was suppose to be,

"There would be no way he would go out with someone like me" and a tear escaped her eye falling softly down her cheek.

"You really are an idiot" Sync found his voice, after his brunette friend's confession he turned his head and gave her a slight lift of his lips in a sort of smile and turned his body so he sat right beside her.

"Sure you aren't the best student in school but who says you need to be? if you ask me I think Ion is just a retard for not saying yes to you and choosing his 'role' as pride of the school" Sync made quote sighs as he talked, earning a slight giggle from the girl on his left

"Thank Sync, you really are a good friend" Anise smiled

"But I'm am NOT an idiot!" she scolded her best friend as she playfully punched his shoulder when she gently leaned closer until her right shoulder fell on Sync's left, he felt his face slightly blush at the contact but remained where he sat and it was there they both stayed on the highest branch of the apple tree until twilight claimed the sky. Ignoring the fact that they had skipped half of school that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

Woot!

to all my readers I'm really happy that you like it so much!

and favorite it and story alert it!

but...if you could get more to read and review I would

REALLY appreciate it! please?!

* * *

"Anise get up! before your late!" Anise's father Jade screamed from below in the kitchen,

"Alright! I'm up already!" the female teen yelled back in annoyance, as she pulled herself out of bed and got ready. She brushed her teeth, put her white tee shirt on followed by her peach colored skirt that stopped mid thigh, her knee socks were the same color, her tie was as well. However her shoes were coal black, her hand bag navy blue matching her blue ribbons in her pig tailed hair.

"Morning dad!" Anise exclaimed in boredom

"Why good morning Anise" Jade smiled his light brown hair tied in a pony tail,

"Here eat your breakfast"

"Thanks..." and the girl looked at her VERY burnt toast, her left eye twitched

"What the hell is this?!"

"Its your breakfast" the red eyed man just stared at his daughter,

"IT'S BLACK! toast isn't suppose to be black dad!" Anise stood up and looked at her dad's black face,

"Well if you won't eat it then, give it to Sync on your way to school...which if you don't hurry you'll be late!" and Jade pushed the starved girl out the door with her bag in her left hand and the black toast in the other

"Damn that old man!" she cursed and grumpily made her way towards school.

* * *

'...Ion...' that name was all Anise could think of for three days already, it was Tuesday that she asked the boy and had said no,

'Damn it! I known it would hurt but...I didn't think it would hurt this much" she held her chest, the toast crumpled and thrown to the birds. Sync had a project due today so he had left long before Anise had even gotten up. So she walked alone deep in thought when she looked up from the ground and a bundle of green wearing a male counter part of her uniform caught her eye.

"Ion?!" the very boy that plagued her mind stood in front of her, smiling very so brightly. Her heart beat in its rib cage as if she had run a marathon! her breath hitched every now and then as she slowly made her way closer, her palms clammy and her mind ran around and around its self.

'Wha...what could he want?'

"Umm hi Ion" she nervously waved

"Good morning Anise, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me walking you to school?" the boy asked equally nervously, his eyes stayed looked with the ground as a bright blush made its way onto his young face.

'What?!'

"No! not at all, really!" Anise said a bit louder than she had wanted but she didn't care! Ion Fon fellow junior of Daath high school, pride of the school, genius of geniuses within miles was asking her, Anise Tatlin, if he could walk her to school. She must be dreaming!

'No! this...this isn't a dream! this can't be! please don't let it be!'

"Anise? are you alright?" Ion waved his hand in front of the girls face when she stopped talking, hoping that she was aright

"What?! oh! hahahhah I'm alright Ion! I'd love it if you'd walk me" Anise smiled with a blush across her cheeks

"Great! shall we get going?" he asked and gave her his left arm, he did this while blushing but smiled when Anise took it and wound her right arm through his.

'This really isn't a dream!'

* * *

Slowly the two made their way towards their school when Anise couldn't help ponder

'Why would he walk me to school? does this mean something? is he leaving to college already?!' horror filled the girls mind as she thought of the last very possible future for the green haired boy,

"Ion? ...are you leaving to college any time soon?" worry fully present in her voice, the taller boy looked into Anise's brown eyes in confusion

"I am going to college but not until I finish high school" he answered and saw relief flood the girls features,

"Why would you think that Anise?"

"I just thought that since you asked to walk me to school today you were going to leave soon" Anise blushed at her thoughts,

"I wouldn't do something like that Anise! especially not to you" Ion said above a whisper,

"What? then why did you ask to walk me today?" they continued to walk, her head turned to the right looking at the boy beside her waiting for his answer when she didn't get anything she stopped, pulling him back,

"Ion? why aren't you answering me?" worry had again found itself onto her tanned face,

"Well...I wanted to ask you something...really" Ion murmured

"What is it?" confusion and curiosity filled her chocolate orbs, as the boy turned towards the girl beside him and blushed deep red,

"I was wondering if...if you'd go out with me?" his eyes clenched shut, looking as if he were terrified he would be declined. He was so afraid that he failed to notice shock emit from Anise's form and a steady blush crawl over her body,

"You...you want to date...me?" she couldn't believe her ears,

'Is...is this real?! Ion...is he really asking me out?!' no matter how real the situation was Anise just couldn't wrap her mind around it her arm fell from its place around Ion's arm and hung limply until a bird's chirp woke her up from her daze.

"Ion...do...do you really want to date me?" she asked a bit nervously, equally afraid of rejection. When the boy opened his eyes and turned to his left and stared into Anise's big brown eyes,

"I do, Anise" and with that Anise's blush subsided some what and she grinned,

"I would love that Ion! I really really would love that so much!" Anise jumped up and down like a child in a candy store, and automatically hugged the wide eyed boy,

"Really?"

"Of course! silly! that's why I'm so happy!" she grinned and hugged the boy tighter as he returned it with a smile and blush. That day when by like a dream for both the teens.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the

story, favorites and author alerts!

sorry for the long wait!

please forgive me! and so without further distractions

on with the third chapter!

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sync screamed in pure and absolute shock, as he stood in front of the very annoyed girl before him. Of course Anise had just told the green haired boy that Ion Fon had just asked her out on a date, and today was the day they were going to the shopping district.

"Do I really I need to repeat myself? you heard me!" Anise back talked as her hands came back down from her ears and onto her waist

"I'm going out with Ion today, and he was the one who asked me!"

"Wha...why are you even going with him?!" Sync tried to stop the girl

"Because I like him! you already know that idiot!"

"Do you even know why he asked you? he could have just felt sorry for you and asked you out, out of guilt or sympathy" Sync spat out the painful truth, he knew his words could be in fact true, after all it had only been three days since Anise asked the boy out. However Anise thought differently, MUCH differently from Sync

"Are you out of your mind Sync!? how could you even think like that? Ion's not that kind of guy!" the brunette supported her crush.

"For all you know it could be true! how much do you know about Ion anyway?

"Well!..."

"Aside from the things you know about him from school!" Sync challenged, he knew very well that Anise was a nervous wreck and she REALLY didn't need this now, of all times, since her date would start in a few hours but he needed her to see the very possible hurtful truth. That all this could be a set up by Ion who could turn out to be a real jerk!

"...I might not know much about him but I do know that he isn't like that! he just wouldn't play me!" Anise stomped her foot in frustration, she didn't get it! Sync was her BEST friend since she could remember, she told him everything! as did he. They understood each other better than anyone else in the world so why? why was Sync being just a...a BUTTHEAD!

'Sure Sync isn't the nicest guy out there but he isn't like this!' Anise thought in confused frustration, as she stared into her best friend's green eyes. Sync didn't know Ion, he didn't know what Ion was out of school! who he really was! so what gives him the idea that he can say those things?!

"He might! you don't know that!" Sync kept on, he needed her to know, to understand no matter what! so why did he have a deep hurt within him that seemed to grow each time he spoke harsh words at her?

He said too much. He might have been trying to help her, she knew he was but he just said too much! he didn't know Ion! what gave him the right to say those things about him?!

"Shut up! just shut up! you're the one who doesn't know him! I hate you Sync!" and with hot tears that ran down her tanned face, Anise ran.

* * *

'That idiot! that jerk! that...that... I hate him! I hate him!... I hate you so much Sync!' Anise already had doubts in her heart, she was already afraid that that possible truth! but she just didn't want to believe it. After all Ion was so kind, he was smart and gentle and put everyone before himself!

'There's no way Ion could be like that!...no way!' the girl continued to walk down the road towards the place they were to meet, in front of the Cathedral. She wore brown boots that reached up to her knees, a light pink mini skirt that stopped mid thigh, a white long sleeved shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a pink tie tied into a cute bow that matched her skirt and to finish her hair wasn't in pig tails but in a pony tail, her father, or rather adoptive father, kept badgering her that she needed to start wearing her hair like her age and not like a third grader.

'That old man! saying things like that! I'm seventeen! I can wear my hair the way I want!' an image of the red eyed man popped into her head, he was a kind dad a bit odd at things like machines but he was better than her real parents, who she heard had gave her up because they didn't have enough money to support her. All these things ran through Anise's mind making her completely forget about the boy who was SUPPOSE to be her best friend, when a bundle of green attracted her eyes.

Ion was leaned on the Cathedral stairs with one leg on the ground the other tucked under him supporting him off the pale walls, his hands were in his pockets. Anise could see that without his uniform Ion looked...hotter.

'Damn it! I'm probably blushing right now!' she continued to stare and see how his white long sleeved shirt seemed to glow under the sun, his beige dress pants went perfectly with his black shoes, his green hair was as it always was.

'Here I go!'

"Umm hi Ion! were you waiting long?" Anise nervously asked, as she made her way to stand in front of the boy, his eyes were closed as if mentally preparing himself,

"Anise! oh no I just got here, wow! you...you look amazing!" Ion commented as his eyes stared at the flushed girl,

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself!" she flirted at the equally flushed boy

"Haha thanks! should we be going now?" Ion asked as he gave Anise his left arm, and she gladly took it.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Whoa! look at this place!" Anise exclaimed with her mouth wide open like a fish out of water,

"It really is something!" Ion agreed as the two teens stared up at the new stores that were set up and just finished a month ago. For major Trithiem, thought it would do better for all of Daath, and it worked! travelers from all over the world were coming to visit! for their Score to be read or just to relax in one of the most safest places around.

"Let's go there!" Anise pulled the shocked boy towards a little boutique that was named, 'Mieu's cafe'.

"Awww the cakes here look so delicious!" Anise gusted like a child in a candy store, as Ion smiled at the girls innocence

'She's too cute' however as that thought finished its process in his mind he blushed deep red, and shook his head, Anise saw this

"Ion are you alright?"

"Ye...yeah! why don't we get a table?" and Ion rushed over to find a free table for them.

"Hey Ion are you alright? your face is really red!" Anise cased a worried look at her date,

"No it's nothing really!" the boy smiled encouragingly and asked if Anise would buy anything

"Na it's okay, I just want to sit here and talk, if that's okay?" the girl blushed and looked into her lap, not noticing Ion looked a bit confused but happy.

"Alright! ask away" only then did Anise look up and asked in a sort of anxious and worried voice,

"Ion...why did you ask me out?" chocolate brown met grass green and only stared into each other, ignoring the out side world. When the grass green eyes gave a smile and answered,

"Because I like you Anise."

* * *

"You...you like me? Ion?" his words didn't seem to have made their way into her brain yet, as Anise just sat frozen in her seat staring at the blushed boy in front of her.

"You really...like me Ion?"

"Of course, I always had since I saw you on the first day of high school, two years ago. I just couldn't find the courage to ask you out and the fact that I had so much things to do I couldn't but I really did want to ask you out" Ion blushed a deeper red "so I told principal Mohs to stop telling me how to run my life and he finally gave me space to do what I wanted"

"Really?! you're not in trouble or anything?"

"Nope, I am the best student Daath high school has, if Mr. Mohs tries to do anything to me it would jeopardize the school's name" Ion explained

"I see...so are...are you really free to...date?"

"I'm here right? I'd say that is a yes!" he gave his warm smile to Anise who only returned it ten fold.

"I'm so glad! you have no idea how much I'm glad to hear that!" the brunette said excitedly

"Why did _you_ ask me out, Anise?"

"Simple really, I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time!" against her hot flushed face Anise smiled, she had finally told the boy what she felt about him, after all the years she held it in. Why not smile like a goof?

"You've had a crush on me?" she nodded

"Yeah" Anise smiled when she suddenly felt his right hand reach over the table and hold onto her left hand, a bit nervously at first but when he felt like she wouldn't pull away his hand became calm.

"I'm really glad I met you Anise" both the teens blushed deep red,

"Me too Ion, me too" when Anise couldn't help think

'I knew it Ion! you aren't like Sync at all!'


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooo very sorry!

that this chapter is so late!

Lately my love for TOA is sort... ya know?

but I still love it! really!

and as long as I love something I won't give it up!

Hopefully this chapter won't sound too...odd

* * *

A bundle of bright green hair stomped down the hallways of Daath high school. This bundle of green was accompanied by a small body in a white tee shirt, with a loose tan tie around its neck, peach colored slacks and black shoes. His hands deep in his pocket as his green eyes wandered from room to room looking for a girl. Sync Tempest had been looking for Anise Tatlin since the beginning of school.

'Damn it! where is she?' Sync had yet to hide or hair of Anise for a three days, it was Wednesday only three days since he last saw her. He hadn't even seen her walking to school or back, she was never home, nor was she in her classes, nor was she even in their apple tree! and even if he would never admit it to himself he was worried.

Thousands of possible thoughts ran through the teens head as he pictured Ion taking Anise away from him. Automatically Sync shook his head, trying to throw those thoughts away before he really started to believe them.

'What have I done?' a sigh escaped his lips, 'I shouldn't have screamed at her like that, maybe Ion really is a good guy...maybe...' once again he shook his head in frustration.

'Anise! where the hell are you?!' suddenly a bundle of chocolate brown locks came into his view, it was Anise! however she wasn't running towards him, she wasn't even looking at him, his name wasn't the one she was chirping, it was Ion.

* * *

Anise ran towards Ion as he came out of his class and pounced on him like a lion on her cub.

"Ion! where were you? I missed you!" she pouted using her big brown eyes to her greatest ability, by making Ion blush like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Anise" the boy sweetly apologized as he wrapped his right arm around the girls waist and kissed her left cheek, making her blush as well. Both could feel the eyes of their peers staring intently at them in shock, after all The Ion Fon was dating Anise Tatlin! who couldn't be shocked.

"Are you two dating now Anise?" a feminine voice came from behind the girl as she turned to see her good friend Natalia Lanvalder and her boyfriend Luke Fabre.

"Oh Natalia! yeah, we are dating!" Anise beamed brightly as she blushed and held Ion's waist as he held her equally tight.

"Congratulations!" the forest green eyed light blonde smiled and clamped her hands in excitement as her boyfriend let go of her waist and lightly punched Ion's left shoulder,

"Congrats yo! it's about time you got yourself a girl!" Luke smiled at the two

"Luke! don't be mean to Ion!" Anise pouted once more, only she didn't mean it to be cute. The couple in front of Ion and Anise were seniors around eighteen and nineteen, yet even though they were they weren't mean like the others, especially like Tear Grants. She was the most popular girl in Daath high and could have anything she wanted, because her brother was Van Grants a high ranking officer in Daath. Rumor had it was that she wanted Luke to be her boyfriend, but he turned the girl down because he only had the heart and eyes for Natalia.

Of course that didn't set well for the blue eyed light brunette. From then on she has always tried to split the two up, but it never worked. Natalia and Luke had been together since their young elementary years.

"Hah it's okay Anise, he's not being mean to me" Ion smiled affectionately at his girlfriend, with deep love clear in his eyes. Everyone saw.

"Awww!" Natalia squealed as she hugged Anise tightly,

"You were so right to have a crush on him Anise!"

"Tha...thanks Natalia! but I...NEED AIR!!" the brunette gasped as her life was being squeezed out of her. The older girl saw this and quickly let go,

"I'm sorry!"

"Hahahhah" both the guys laughed at their girlfriends earning deep glares and embarrassed eyes.

* * *

Sync couldn't believe it! it just couldn't be true! there was no way! Anise, HIS Anise was dating Ion?!

'Wait! what?! Anise...mine?! no way!' Sync once again violently shook his head throwing the previous thoughts of the girl away. She was just a friend! a friend from long ago and that was it! yes they understood each other better than anyone else, sure they had shared EVERYTHING with each other, but she WASN'T his, nor was he hers. So why does he feel this way? Why does his heart wrench at the sight of Anise kissing Ion? why does he want to kill Ion for touching Anise? why?

'I...need some air fast!' and in a flash he turned away and out the school, towards the apple tree, when he sat on the top branch only then did Sync let his mind truly wander.

'Why didn't she tell me? we...we tell each other everything!' Heh big laugh there, if they told each other everything, then she would have easily told him she was going out with Ion Fon. But she didn't, she didn't even try to find him! or call him! nothing! she had left him in the dark for him to find out by himself.

'That might have been my fault though' as he remembered their fight on that Saturday. He remembered every word he threw at her, every insult, every hurt he inflicted on her already weak mind at the time,

'I deserve this' he gave himself a humorless smile as he looked up into the bright blue sky, with uncharacteristically sad eyes.

'Anise...I' suddenly he hear a whimper from the ground, he turned his head down to see who the person who was crying was, only to his shock it was Arietta Wild.

* * *

Once again, I'm really sorry its so short and odd

I hope none of you are angry!

I'll try to up-date faster, but if you already

can't see I'm making this up as I go, and then some!

Please keep watch over me!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel in a writing mood so I've decided to

write the next chapter!

Yay!

Please continue to read an review!

thank you so much!

* * *

'What is Arietta doing here?' Sync mused as he continued to stare at the pink haired girl from above, she was curled up in a ball her whimpers were not that hard to hear. Had he not been around Anise for all his life he would have just ignored the crying girl, but apparently the brown haired girl rubbed off him after all those years. He was getting soft. A sigh escaped the green haired boy's lips as he jumped down and softly landed on the other side of the tree.

Arietta didn't even notice, as he made his way over to her and stood with his arms across his chest,

"Arietta what are you doing here?" the girl gasped and looked up through puffy pink eyes,

"Sync! what are you doing here?!"

"That was my line"

"..." the pink haired junior sat silent as Sync lost his thinned patience and turned to leave

"Fine don't answer, not like I care"

"Wait!" Arietta's voice pleaded the boy, hoping that someone would listen to her, Sync sighed and turned around.

"Ion...I found out that Ion is dating..._Anise_"

'Damn it! why did she have to say that!' Sync's green eyes squinted in anger, he tried to avoid that fact, that's why he left the school and climbed up the apple tree to think and here comes Arietta telling him exactly what he DIDN'T want to hear.

"And?" he tried to cover the anger seething from his teeth, his eyes looking at the trunk of the tree a little higher than the girls head.

"I liked Ion, for the longest time! and then Anise goes and starts liking him and then they become boyfriend and girlfriend!" again Sync twitched, but he remained still and let the girl continue to talk

"I've liked Ion from the moment I saw him in freshman year, that day" Arietta smiled as she remembered the first day of high school, three years ago.

* * *

Pink eyes wandered the halls of the HUGE high school of Daath. Hundreds maybe thousands of new faces crowded the cramped hallways as they pushed and weaved through making their way towards their classes. Arietta stood frozen as lost as a blind cub, thrown into the forest at birth.

'Ma...mom!' tears began to form along the rim of her eyes as she tried not to show her tears at the passing teenagers. When a laugh sounded from her right,

"Ha! Gloomietta! are you THAT scared of high school that you have to cry?" Anise's voice boomed as she pointed at the girl along side Sync as they stood close to each other,

'Sync!' Arietta's face flushed a light pink at the face of the green haired boy when she turned around and had her back towards them.

"Don't you ignore me! Gloomietta!"

"Shut up Anise! you don't know anything!" Arietta turned around again and faced her rival in the face,

"Your only facing high school bravely because Sync is here with you! you don't know how it is to be alone!" the girl pointed an accusing finger at the brown haired girl,

"What!? Sync?! are you crazy Gloomietta! I'm here because I can face high school on my own! Sync has nothing to do with it!" the boy only stood beside his tanned friend in silence.

"Yeah right! your such a liar!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Stupid Gloomietta!"

"Arrogant Anise!" both the girls glared daggers at each other as their fellow classmates just stared in confusion and amusement. However the group grew as the girls began to brawl and Sync grew annoyed, fast. He was never good with crowds and so silent as ever he stepped forwards and pulled Anise's collar from behind and pulled her away.

"Hey! Sync what's the big idea! let go of me! I'm not done yet!"

"Shut up Anise, unless you want to get expelled on the first day" he smirked as the brown eyed girl grew quiet automatically. They made their way towards their classroom, well more like Sync dragging Anise like she was a backpack all around school.

* * *

'Damn you Anise! you don't know anything!' Arietta thought in frustration as she tried to make her way towards her class before she was going to be late. However, the pink haired girl wasn't the best at directions and got herself even more lost.

"Where am I?!" the rooms and hallways all looked the same no matter which way you looked at them! hopelessness filled Arietta's heart like darkness over light. As her tears began to form when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Are you lost?" she quickly turned around to stare at a boy in a similar uniform looking sympathetically at her,

"I...I think I am"

"Don't worry, follow me! I know my way around here" he smiled kindly as he gave her his hand, Arietta looked at his hand then at his face then at his hand again, only then did she smile and take his hand.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, my name is Ion Fon what's yours?"

"Arietta Wild"

"Pleased to meet you Arietta"

"Pleased to meet you too Ion" Arietta blushed as her heart softly fluttered at the boy's smile, she knew that she was going to be okay. As long as Ion was there.

* * *

Sync listened quietly as he also recollected that day with a smirk, He knew Anise only said those things to annoy Arietta, but she really didn't feel as strong as she lead on. In fact, Anise was probably just as weak as Arietta on that day, only she had the guts and the words to back herself up, when the pink haired girl didn't.

He smiled against himself as he thought if it weren't for that tanned girl he would have been a bit afraid to head off to high school as well. After all this was the best school in many miles; it had a lot of pride in its students.

"I just couldn't take it! Anise is always trying to beat me in everything! but Ion was different! he wasn't suppose to be... she most have tricked him! or blackmailed him!" Arietta shouted with a fist in the air, not seeing Sync's annoyed face,

"I'm angry at this too Arietta but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk about Anise like that!" he threaten the girl, who only looked at him in shame for angering him.

"I'm sorry"

"...Whatever" silence quickly engulfed them as they stayed where they were, when Arietta had an idea. She smiled and got up walking over to the green haired boy,

"I have an idea Sync, a way that both of us can get back at them!" her pink eyes reflecting his green ones.

"...I'm listening"

"Why don't we go out and show them what it feels like to be on the outside looking in?" Arietta beamed as she held her hand out, Sync took a moment to ponder about the idea until he broke a smile,

"We have a deal." He uncurled his arms from his chest and reached out to shake on their agreement. As of that day Arietta Wild and Sync Tempest were now a couple.

* * *

Me- OOOOOHHHHHH!! now that Sync and Arietta are going to go out!

what's going to happen now?! btw...I really don't like Arietta dating Sync but like I say and others as well,

sacrifices are needed to make something great happen!

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

HECK YEAH!

this story is so popular!

I feel so happy!!

please continue to read and review!

and if you have time could you read my

Tales of Legendia story?

it's a rare only once in a life time Senel/ Chloe/ Jay!

* * *

'It wasn't suppose to be like this! damn it! what have I gotten my self into?' Sync thought and grimace as he was forced to link arms with Arietta as they made their way to school. She said it was so they looked more like a couple and it was for the sake of getting back at Ion and Anise, but still. She was annoying!

Arietta never stopped talking! she would always talk about how she didn't like Anise, much to his annoyance, how much she loved Ion, her life, her dreams, her worries and he would have to listen to ALL of it! they had been dating for only a week and he was already ready to stop the whole thing.

"If you do that then Anise, would have gotten away with making you feel the way you do!" Arietta scolded the boy,

"I know you like her Sync, and that's why we have to get back at her!"

"Yeah? if we're trying to get Anise, then where does Ion come into the picture?" his arms folded across his chest, as they were about a block away from school.

"Ion...needs to know that I like him! and if he sees me going out with you then maybe he'll see me in another way he didn't before!" the pink haired girl smiled, cheek to cheek. As Sync only sighed, he couldn't help think

'She makes less sense than Anise'

"Sync! look we're at school" Arietta's voice woke him from his thoughts as he looked up with his green eyes, at the many people still in the courtyard looking and staring at them in shock and confusion.

"Oh my gosh! is that Sync Tempest and Arietta Wild!"

"No way!"

"I thought they hated each other!"

"I thought Sync liked Anise!"

"Yeah! and Arietta liked Ion!"

"What in the world is going on?!" murmurs and glancing stares continued through out the day as the rumors began to spread. Soon the whole school would know.

* * *

"ANISE! ANISE! COME HERE QUICK!" a female's voice ran thought the inner courtyard of Daath high, Anise looked up from where she laid on Ion's chest and saw Natalia running towards her breathless.

"What's wrong Natalia!" the brunette got up and stood to hold the light blonde girl as she took her time to regain he breath,

"Anise! you have to come see this!"

"What is it?"

"It's Sync! he and Arietta are dating!" in that moment Anise felt her heart drop into her stomach, her body went numb and her mind blank, all she could do to not pass out was barely make out,

"How?"

"I have no idea! but their in the math hallway"

"Ion I'm going to go see this ok?" Anise kept her sights on the school not turning to look at her boyfriend, as he got up and put his hand on her right shoulder gently

"I'll come too, I want to see this as well" she nodded and headed towards the door hand in hand, Natalia following close behind.

* * *

'Sync...is it true! are you really DATING Arietta!' Anise couldn't believe it! he knew she **hated** the pink haired girl, for the longest time! so why? why would he date her! of all the people in the school! on the content! in the whole freakin world!

'Sync!' chocolate brown eyes squinted in anger as she hurried her pace, partly dragging Ion behind her.

"So it's...it's true!" the seventeen year old girl breathed out as the three hid in the crowd of students that had gathered around the couple of emerald green and bubble pink. Their they were arm in arm as Arietta smiled with a deep blush running along her face as she leaned close to Sync who looked slightly embarrassed.

"No way Sync! you got Wild?!" a boy smirked as they gathered to the red green haired teen,

"Stop that!" he gave a grin as they messed his hair, as girls gathered around Arietta.

"Awww Arietta your so lucky! you have Sync Tempest as your boyfriend!" most of the girls blushed as they stared at Sync with dreamy eyes,

"Yup! we're together and forever!" and with that the pink eyes girl did something that blew the crowd away. She kissed the male fresh on his left cheek as she pressed her chest to his arm.

Gasps of amazement, shock, embarrassment, and envy sounded through out the halls when Arietta released the red boy. She smiled up into his face her own face red with blush. Arietta looked at the crowd with the biggest smile she ever had as Sync looked up and met with eyes, he wasn't ready to face just yet.

'Anise!' just as he was about to reach out to the brunette she ran, and in that instant he was sure he saw...tears running down her tanned face. The green haired boy beside her, followed with the darkest eyes he ever saw on the genius. Looking at him with disgust.

"Alright get to class! you're all going to be late!" Guy Cecil, Daath's best history teacher yelled as the crowd of students dispersed with moans of annoyance.

"You too lover birds!" the blonde man looked towards Arietta and Sync, as Sync only looked at the spot Anise just occupied. His heart feeling heavy.

'Anise.'

* * *

Me- Whoa! very interesting right?!

What's Sync going to do now that Anise saw him and Arietta kissing!?

Please Read and Review your thoughts!

Sorry it's so short!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy mother of Lorelei!

20 reviews!! .

You all are so kind!

for staying with my for so long!

I won't let you'll down!

Trust me! I just finished my drafts for the

rest of the story! and it's going to be...

well I'll just leave it to ya'll to judge that!

* * *

'Damn it! damn it all! why!? why did I have to see that! of all things why that!' Anise's mind raced as her legs kept her running, she wanted, **needed** to get away from them, from him! the one person who she thought was her best friend! the one person who understood her better than anyone in the world.

'Heh look at us now, it's like I don't know him at all' her tears refused to fall anymore as she stopped her running and looked up at the apple tree they would sit in, only to clench her fist as boiling anger fumed its way into her heart, twisting and wrenching it,

'Why should I care about that guy! it's not like he ever cared much about my feelings! when I told him that I liked Ion he just laughed at me and told me to stop thinking in fairytales' Anise's chocolate colored eyes stared up through the tree, the light shadows shown on her tanned face giving her a look of pure sincerity for a moment.

"What he does doesn't matter with me anymore!"

"You don't really think that do you Anise?" a male's voice asked from behind the girl, she slightly jumped and turned to look up into her boyfriends green eyes

"Ion!...I do mean it! what Sync does from now on, I don't care anymore!" she turned her back to the boy her arms crossed tightly over her chest, when she felt Ion's strong arms wound around her shoulders, making her lean back on his small yet very warm chest

"I know Sync hurt you Anise, but he's still your friend"

"So?! he doesn't understand me at all! if he did then he wouldn't be dating Gloomietta!"

"Gloomietta?"

"Arietta! that's what I call her since she's always frowning!" Anise looked forward, not seeing a smile cross Ion's face at the nickname his girlfriend gave the pink haired girl,

"Anise if you knew him so well, then you would have told him that we were dating and not postpone it" Ion explained as he remembered how Anise had told him that she told Sync that she had always had a crush on him but when they were together, she never spoke a word to him.

"I told you! I was angry at him, we had a fight before and I...well" the girls brown eyes looked down as he could feel her body slump against his chest, he held his ground and continued to be there for her to lean on.

"I know Anise, I'm angry at him too but you shouldn't just block him out, you've been friends for so long" Ion persuaded the girl when she twisted her head to look up into the boys eyes,

"Why are you trying to back him up Ion? it's Sync who should apologize to me!"

"..."

"Ion?" chocolate brown eyes began up right as she turned around until both their chest were touching, Anise gently lifted her hand to caress Ion's left cheek bringing him out of his stupor.

"Ion? what's wrong?"

"Please Anise, don't allow this fight to break your friendship with Sync, no matter what happens" the green eyed boy pleaded to the much confusion of Anise

"What happened Ion?"

"I lost a friend long ago, because I didn't tell him of my decision to come to Daath"

"What?" Ion's hands reached up to softly remove Anise's hands from his face as he turned his back to her and told his past mistake. From long ago.

* * *

"Florian! hey Florian!!" a boy of the young age of seven ran up to his friend who stood at the port of their home, Yulia city.

"What is it Ion?" a boy similar to the other, turned around as his own green eyes looked at his friend,

"Florian! you know I got the highest grades in school right?"

"Yeah! how could anyone not know?"

"Haha right, but anyway! just now Theodoro said if I wanted to, I could leave Yulia city and go to Daath!" Ion's bright green eyes beamed at his friend's similar green eyes.

"Daath? but why?"

"Well to go to their school of course! they have the best high school in all of Aldrant!"

"High school! but we're just in elementary! why are you thinking so far into the future?!" Florian yelled at his best friend, clearly angry at the fact that they could be broken up. The two had been the best of friends ever since they were in first grade, when Ion would be picked on because he would answer all the questions the teacher would ask. He was the one who had stood up for the boy genius and since then they had been stuck at the waist.

"I know that, but if I put my head into it then I can go to their middle school and then their high school, so I'll have a better chance at making myself better!" Ion beamed with a wide smile across his face, however Florian showed no signs of happiness for his friend,

"Are you just going to leave then? you're just going to up and leave to Daath and never return?!"

"No, I'm going to come back! but...if I go then it would be the best decision!"

"Fine! go! leave me here! you're old enough to protect yourself!" Florian yelled turning his body around to face the port, Ion facing his small back. He always knew Ion was a smart kid, always. But he was also the best friend he ever had, they could talk to each other and understand each other so perfectly! however Florian also knew that one day, Ion was going to leave and he wasn't going to come back, or wait for him to follow. His future was too great to be ignored by age, or promises made long ago.

"Florian! don't be like this! I promise to come back really!"

"No, you won't Ion, you'll do great in middle school and in high school! then you'll go to college to some place even more great! then you'll become so great you'll have no time to come back, and even if you do I won't be here, you know that, I'll have things to do too!" Florian tried to hide his tears through his anger,

"Florian..." Ion's eyes began watery as his tears began to show,

"Go! leave! now...!" the young boy pushed Ion away and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"FLORIAN!!" Ion's tears never ceased that night, as he boarded the ship to leave Yulia city, and his good friend.

* * *

Clear cascading tears fell from Anise's tanned face as she stood before Ion as he clenched his fists in anger and frustration,

"Ion...I'm so sorry" he only shook his head, opening his eyes to stare at the girl wiping her tears understandingly

"You don't have to apologize Anise, it was my fault the I didn't take the time to think of Florian's pain, not yours"

"Ion, I'm so sorry!" she held the boy tightly enough to let him know she was here for him, but not too tight to hurt him more than he already was.

"Tonight, I'll call Sync and talk to him I promise"

"Thank you Anise" Ion smiled, hugging the girl close, "Thank you."

* * *

Me- sorry if it's too short

I hope ya'll like this chapter!

I'm really getting back into my TOA mood!


	8. Chapter 8

Wooooh!

The night has come for Anise and Sync to talk!

What will happen!

* * *

"Hello?" Sync's voice sounded on the other side of the line of Anise's peach colored flip phone, her hair slightly wet from the shower she had just come out of hung down her shoulders in waves of chocolate brown, she laid on her bed dressed in her white overly large night shirt that belonged to her father.

"Sync? it's me Anise"

"I know I have you in my phonebook" the boy sounded slightly amused at Anise's naivety

"Right, well...I wanted to ask you...umm"

"Why Arietta kissed me?" she could feel her chest raise and fall unrythmatically her heart pounding,

"Yeah..." she said above a slight whisper

"Well I have no idea, she just decided that for herself"

"And you allowed her?!"

"What could I do? she's my girlfriend" a gasp escaped the brunettes lips as her eyes looked truly terrified,

"...is she really?"

"Huh? you need to speak up Anise"

"Is she really your...girlfriend?"

"...yeah, isn't Ion yours?" he spat the name of the boy out like it were venom,

"Yeah but..."

"But what Anise?" his voice held a slight sound of tease as it spoke to the girl, much to her discomfort

"Tell me something Sync, why her? you know I don't like her! nor does she like me! so why?!"

"...Don't know, maybe it was because she understood me"

"She understood you!? how? she knows nothing about you!"

"Oh and you do?" his voice raised when he got angry, she could tell by the way his voice changed the he was pacing around his room, or sitting in his computer chair. She definitely knew him.

"Yes, we've been friends for much longer than you ever knew her!"

"Why does it matter!? you have your _Ion_ why does me dating Arietta matter to you?!"

"...it doesn't!"

"So why ask?"

"Because I want to know if your reason was good enough!"

"That's stupid! I don't need a reason to date! I can date anyone want too! I don't need your permission!"

"..." that had left Anise silent, for he was true, what could she say? why did she care so much who Sync was dating? he was seventeen, she was seventeen they were old enough to care for themselves so why? why did it hurt so much to see him with another...girl?

"If you have nothing to say anymore then goodnight Anise" with that the boy hung up, leaving the beeping sounds on the other line to ring in her ears.

* * *

'I can't face Ion, I couldn't mend the fight between Sync and me...I lied to Ion...' Anise thought in sadness as she sat in the passenger seat of the car her father owned, as he drove her to school the next day.

"So Anise how is your school life so far?" Jade's voice sounded jolly as always

"Not now dad" she sighed continuing to look out the window, letting her mind wander avoiding her fathers bombarding questions.

"See you dad"

"Anise wait!" the light brown haired hair yelled from in the car, stopping the teen girl in her tracks she turned and walked to the open window

"What?"

"I know I'm probably not the first person you'd want to talk to but know that I'm here for you" had this been any other time Jade's words would have made Anise crack up with laughter for the whole day, but this wasn't that time, and it wouldn't make her laugh,

"Thanks dad, I'll try to remember that"

"Have a nice day Anise" she nodded and left towards the courtyard. Half way there a bobble of pink appeared before her blocking her view of the doors.

"What do you want Arietta?" the brunette tried to keep her voice even,

"Nothing much I just wanted to tell you that I want you to stay AWAY from **my** Sync"

"He's not your Sync!"

"Really? I'm his girlfriend! I think that makes him mine!" the pink haired girl positioned her hands on her waist looking deep into her rivals brown eyes.

"That means nothing! and you know that Gloomietta! stop telling yourself that!" Anise back talked not allowing the girl to get the best of her.

"Oh? then why did Sync tell me that he didn't want to see you ever again?" the pink eyed girl smirked as Anise's face paled

"Your lying!"

"Why would my **boyfriend** lie to me? he told me he didn't want anything to do with you anymore, you've caused him nothing but trouble!"

"That's not true!...that's not..." the tanned girl looked hesitant for a moment as she remembered their conversation last night,

"_Maybe it was because she understood me_" 'what if that was what he meant! that Arietta knew how much pain someone pushed on her...how much pain I pushed on her...'

"Face it Anise, Sync doesn't want to see you anymore so stay away from him" her threat had made its home in the brunettes heart, when a male's voice sounded from the gates. Speak of the devil. It was Sync Tempest.

* * *

"Anise...what are you doing here? where's Ion?" his voice still thick with hate as Anise remained silent staring only at the ground, noticing that the girl didn't react to him he moved closer to her until he put a hand on her shoulder,

"Anise? what's wrong?" sudden like lighting Anise shifted around and slapped the boy across the face. The crisp sound resounded throughout the empty courtyard. Grass green yielded to chocolate brown, each one never moving until he saw fresh tears falling freely from her clouded orbs.

"Anise..."

"SHUT UP! just shut up!" and in a flash she ran towards the back of the school. Shocking Sync to silence.

"Arietta what did you say to her?!" he turned his attention to the girl beside him, seeing her slight smirk.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true"

"Then what did you say!?" his voice boomed, his green eyes turned to her pink ones

"Why does it matter? Anise has Ion and you have me! you don't need her anymore"

"That's not for you to decide damn it! now tell me!"

"I know that when Anise got together with Ion it hurt you, so why do you still care for her? she does nothing but hurt you!" Arietta yelled to Sync, getting close to him

"Like I said, that has nothing TO DO WITH YOU!" he screamed full blown ticked off now, what gives this little bitch the right to make his decisions for him? this wasn't for real anyway!...so why keep this up? just to get back at Anise? no. That didn't matter any more. He had time to think it over the talk they had last night.

How he felt when she dated Ion, when she first told him she like the boy, he had blown her off and told her to stop believing in fairytales, that they could never get together. He remembered how whenever she told him something he didn't want to hear he would put her down, tell her she was stupid, tell her to wake up, he was never there for her when she needed it the most. And he thought, because of this pink haired girl, that it was Anise's fault not his when it clearly was. It was all his fault and he had blamed her for all of it for so long.

Sync turned his eyes towards the way Anise ran to aiming to follow her when Arietta blocked his view.

"I know what your thinking and I'm not letting you through!"

"Move!"

"No!"

"I said move damn it!"

"No! you don't see it Sync! but I love you!" Arietta's pink eyes looked up into Sync's green ones,

"I've always loved you! the story I told you was a lie...Ion never found me, it was Ms. Legretta that helped me not Ion, I told you that lie so I could show you that I really loved **you**!" Arietta blushed madly as she proclaimed her love towards the Tempest boy. However he clearly didn't like her, nor would he ever. And he was sure as hell going to show her that.

"I don't care if you so much as made love with Mr. Largo the phys ed. teacher you lied to my face, turned me against Anise and continued to hurt her! I'll always hate your guts Arietta! so you better stay away from me and Anise from now on!" and with that the boy ran past the shell shocked girl and ran after Anise. Hoping that it wasn't too late to change all this.

* * *

Me- I hope ya'll loved it so far!!

I know I did!

As for the Sync telling Arietta off, I thought it was a bit harsh but really funny! (Largo) don't ya'll agree?

Please read and review your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope ya'll loved it so far!

well of course you did! You've stayed with me

for all this time!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

* * *

'Damn it! why?! why did this have to happen!' Anise continued to run with tears flowing freely from her chocolate orbs, she didn't know how far she ran but she knew it was far since she was bent over sucking in gallons of air into her clamped lungs. Sweat poured from her brow, lips parted, chest heaving Anise tried to get enough air and clear her clouded eyes as the tears continued to pour

"It's not fair! Sync is just a friend to me! he's been me friend for so long I thought...he would always be there for me, always" her breath hitched once more as her face flushed from the run and the pain,

"Why didn't he tell me on the phone? or text me? or something?! why did he have to let Arietta tell me!?" her shrill scream resounded through out the forest outside of the city, not caring that she would probably be late if not absent for school, Anise stood where she was. Casting her swollen eyes to the sky she let her mind wander freely, as she let the sun bath her in its loving embrace, the wind carcass her like the loving mother she never had, the trees, leaves and vibrant greenery giving her the sense of overwhelming peace. Reminding her of one person,

"...Sync..." no matter how much she tried to escape his gaze, his face she couldn't get away. He was always on her mind. A humorless laugh escaped her lips, a light blush on her cheeks.

"When did I start feeling this way towards you, Sync?" once the question had formed its shape out side of her mind, she automatically knew the answer. It was before he became Arietta's boyfriend, long before she liked Ion, maybe...when she first met him.

'Yeah, back then...the first time I saw him, the first time we talked to each other, it was then when I liked him, I...just didn't know' she felt like smacking her forehead at her stupidity, all this time she had felt something for the boy, a warm feeling flow through her whole body when he was with her.

"I love him...I love Sync...and it hurts so much" clenching her chest in excruciating pain her tears were freed once more, Anise let her body fall to the ground with a hard thump. When a pair of footsteps crunching the crisp grass, sounded closer to her with each passing second. The seventeen year old girl, looked up towards the noise and up into worried green eyes.

* * *

"Ion..." the girls voice cracked as the boy kneeled down beside his girlfriend,

"I hoped to find you here" he smiled, putting his right hand on her left shoulder, slightly wincing at the her swollen puffy eyes.

"Please...Ion leave me alone"

"I can't do that Anise" shaking his head his green hair following his movement in every way.

"Sync isn't here yet, so until he is I have to be here for you" his voice slightly twitched with anger at the mention of the other green eyed boy, her chocolate eyes looking into Ion's bright ones,

"Wha-what do you me-mean?" his smile was the kindest he ever gave towards anyone, making the brunette blush slightly

"I've always known that you liked Tempest and he you" Anise's eyes widened in shock, her head off her knees.

"What?!"

"Ever since you both came into school two years ago, I knew both of you liked each other more than the both of you lead on, to yourselves as well as everyone else" the boy genius smirked at Anise's growing blush

"Then why did you...?" without finishing her sentence Ion held her in his arms close to his heart.

"Even though I always knew, I couldn't help but like you too Anise" he loosened his grip on the brunette slightly and looked into her wide brown eyes,

"When you asked me out that day, I couldn't help that my heart felt like soaring! I just had to ask you out as well, I wanted you for myself for at least a moment, I'm sorry" he down cased his eyes to the ground avoiding the girls gaze, not noticing Anise move closer to him. Until he felt a pair of soft lips on his right cheek in a gentle and soft kiss.

Ion's eyes widened in shock as Anise's own eyes stared at him, before she quickly pulled away.

"Thank you Ion, for understanding me so well when I didn't, you've always been there for me, I'm really glad I was your girlfriend!" Anise blushed giving him a slight smile, the boy could only nod when fast approaching footsteps came closer to the teens, both standing close to each other looking at the figure that appeared from the shadows.

* * *

"Sync?!"

"Anise! I found you!" the other green haired boy breathed out as he stood beside the tree a few feet away from Ion and Anise. Green locked on green, both seething with anger when Ion took a step forward, but not before he broke the gaze with the Tempest boy to look down into Anise's.

"I'll always be here if you ever need me, I promise" he gave a smile and a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead. Turning his stare back to Sync's making his way close to him until they were shoulder to shoulder, both looking the other way.

"If you ever hurt her again Tempest, I **will** make sure you suffer" Ion's voice deep with a dark promise,

"Heh keep your threats to yourself Fon, I will **never** hurt her again, you can bet on that" Sync's own voice dark with promise, green clashed with green once more before Ion left without a word taking one look back towards his now ex girlfriend. With slight pained eyes, he disappeared into the light forest going to explain to Mr. Mohs why Tempest and Anise were absent for the day. Leaving the brunette and the green headed boy behind in silence.

"Anise..."

"...Sync" both the teens orbs never looking away from each other as the noise of the forest cease to exist.

"..what Arietta said back there it wasn't true, I don't want to stop seeing you Anise"

"How can I be sure?" her defenses up and barricaded her already wounded self.

"Would you really believe Gloomietta over me?" Sync's sounded a bit teased and hurt at the same time,

"No but how do I know that you just want to...!" Anise's sentence went left unanswered as Sync flashed from across the field to right in front of Anise, pressing his flushed lips harshly on her own tanned ones. Time stood still as if watching the teens pour out their emotions in that one stolen kiss. Sync's strong arms wound closely almost possessively around Anise's petite waist pulling her closer to him, while her own arms would around the head taller boy's neck pulling him down crushing their lips together. However much both wanted to stay like that for as long as possible they needed air, so reluctantly they let their lips release each other only to stare into each others eyes.

"Bastard, you stole my first kiss" Anise flushed red with a slight pout only making her look cuter,

"That was the only way to shut you up, too bad I didn't think of it sooner" Sync smirked as his own face was flushed with a deep red aligning his cheeks. However his eyes looked pained,

"I'm sorry Anise I OUCH! what the hell was that for?!" the green haired male let go of the girl with one hand as he held his left cheek rubbing the spot the brunette had pinched.

"What's with you all of a sudden? when you were mean to me you'd do something to make up to me, but you never apologized so why now?" Anise teased, "did staying with Arietta make you soft?"

"No you idiot! I was trying to apologize...for all the times I didn't" his green eyes crestfallen, missing Anise's growing smirk at the uncharacteristically shy boy knowing that one thing could most likely bring him out of his daze. She roughly pulled him down onto her as she crushed their lips together once more. This got his attention in a heart beat, and Anise couldn't help but smile from under him.

"You stupid boy, just tell me what's on your mind and I'll forgive you" the teenage girl smiled with a growing blush over her tanned face, Sync signed in defeat,

'Has she always had this much power over me?' he smiled in return

"I love you Anise" pulling the brunettes body closer to his she grinned,

"I thought you'd say that! I love you too Sync" and they kissed once again. Letting the sun bathe them in its warmth that entire morning.

* * *

Me- and it's finished!!

thank you all again for reading and reviewing and favoritings!

and I know I wasn't really nice to Arietta but...what can I say?

It got the story going! someone had to be the antagonist


End file.
